


Bring me my Bow of burning gold

by inklesspen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/inklesspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll do the fitting in my office, I think," she said, excitement clear in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me my Bow of burning gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confiscatedretina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/gifts).



> Many thanks to my gracious beta readers!

It was not until the third day of her new career that Terezi Pyrope met Kanaya Maryam. On the first day after joining the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps, Terezi completed paperwork (tolerable) and learned the rudiments of Ranger discipline (exciting). On the second day, she and Sollux began Drift training, which he took to like a cholerbear to dismembering. But the day after that, while Sollux was trying to convince the systems techs to let him make improvements, Terezi found her way to the Drivesuit Manufactory, nestled in an out-of-the-way corridor near the Jaeger bays.

Terezi wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. On one wall an automated loom was spitting out yards of black fabric with a complicated design. Workbenches were scattered throughout the room, CAD workstations and sewing machines side by side when they weren't directly interlinked. The room seemed to be empty at first, but a muffled "Drat" drew her attention to a pair of horns sticking up from behind one of the sewing machines.

While Terezi waited for the other troll to finish whatever she was doing, she took a closer look at the fabric coming out of the loom. The design was intricate, all in gold and reminiscent of circuit board traces, but on closer inspection she also saw her own sigil, repeated over and over in that same golden color. Terezi flushed. Sure, she and Sollux were partners now, but that was no call to treat her sigil like this!

With a loud CHUNK, the loom shut off and the end of the fabric dropped into the bin below. Indignantly she gathered it up and strode over to the woman who was still prodding at the innards of the sewing machine. "I don't wish to intrude on your no-doubt busy schedule of percussive maintenance, but I'm wondering if you can give me an explanation for this," she said, dumping the fabric onto the workbench.

The other troll looked up, puzzled. She frowned at the ungainly pile of fabric and smoothed out the edge before replying. "I don't normally have time to give a lecture on the design of neurolink fabric, but if you insist, I suppose I could go over the basics. However, I don't believe we've been introduced. Kanaya Maryam, Director of Drivesuit Technologies for the Panama City Shatterdome." She looked back at Terezi expectantly.

Terezi didn't know what to make of her. Up close, Kanaya was a study in contradictions. She had the powerful build so common to midblooded trolls, but her left hand held a microscrewdriver in a delicate grip that was beyond the patience of most midbloods to master. Her clothing was clearly custom tailored to her proportions, but the styling didn't match conventional modes of fashion. Her not-unattractive face was bare of cosmetics except for her lips, strikingly black with exquisitely applied lipstick. Terezi found herself imagining what it would be like to kiss those lips, how those dextrous hands would feel running down her sides, and in fact how easy it would be to clear a table, spread out some cloth on it for comfort, and fall into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, but is this one of those human 'pregant pauses' or have you perhaps forgotten your name?" The sound of Kanaya's voice snapped Terezi out of her reverie. She shook her head. Focus, Pyrope, focus!

"Uh, sorry," she replied. "Cadet Pyrope, Jaeger Corps." She pointed to the fabric. "My sigil is all over that, in gold. Cadet Captor and I may be partners, but we're _not_ quadranted! At least not yet, no matter what they say about the Drift. Why isn't my sigil in my color like it should be?"

"Well, Cadet Pyrope, it's not in your color because it's in gold." Kanaya smiled faintly.

"I can see it's in gold," Terezi replied. "Gold is Sollux's color, not mine."

Kanaya laughed delicately. "No, not the color! Here, let me show you. Give me your hand!" Swiftly she bundled up the fabric and pulled Terezi's hand down to trace the decorations. "Can you feel that? That's not thread, that's circuitry. That's what makes the drivesuit more than just an expensive body stocking. With this as the base layer for the suit, we can link the Jaeger directly to your nervous system."

Her hand caught in Kanaya's firm grip, Terezi could do little more than stare at the fabric; it was that or look directly at her. Terezi could feel her cheeks start to flush. "And you couldn't have used colored thread for the sigil?" she asked weakly. "It's not even connected to the traces."

"I'm afraid not," Kanaya replied. "We're able to put your sigil in because it's effectively just another part of the circuit design. The machinery can only use one material at a time." She sounded excited to talk about it. "If you can let go of my hand I can show you more."

Terezi looked up at her, those inquisitive eyes, that curve-and-hook of her horns, those (still so kissable) lips. She swallowed. "You're the one holding on, Kanaya."

Kanaya snatched her hand back as if it were on fire. A beautiful jade colored her cheeks. She turned back to the still-disassembled sewing machine, though all she did was bite her lip.

If she walked away now, Terezi knew, they could both put this whole thing behind them and get on with their lives. It was the safest option, too; she didn't know if anyone had ever been expelled from the Corps for fraternization and she didn't want to find out first-hand. But even as she turned to leave, Terezi found she couldn't bear to leave things like this.

She turned back to Kanaya, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Can you show me how it all works?" Despite herself, she smiled an impish grin as Kanaya looked up at her again.

"Well," Kanaya said, standing, "the first step in turning the neurolink fabric into a drivesuit is, of course, a fitting. We have your clothing sizes from the intake process, but drivesuits have to be tailored much more closely to your body. I can get started on that for you right now, if you're interested."

Terezi casually leaned back against the workbench. "I do happen to have the free time now," she said, still smiling. "By all means lead on, Director."

Kanaya stood and, before doing anything else, neatly folded the neurolink fabric. Terezi couldn't help be amused by the distinction between this fastidiousness and the disorganized array of tools scattered across the workbench. Kanaya certainly had her priorities!

At the back of the workroom were a few doors. Kanaya led her to one of them, unlocked it with a keycard, then turned back to Terezi as she opened it. "We'll do the fitting in my office, I think," she said, excitement clear in her eyes.

Kanaya's office showed the same dichotomy as the outer room; here a dressform and there a mannequin were precisely positioned, and the knicknacks and supplies on the shelves were all dust-free and aligned just so, but her desk was a jumble of paperwork and data cards. A couch along one wall was the most comfortable piece of furniture in the room. Kanaya gestured to it. "Go ahead and put your clothes there while we get you measured." She pulled an old fashioned tailor's measure from one pocket.

Terezi untied her boots and kicked them off to the side along with her socks. Stretching to her full height, she carefully pulled her shirt off over her head. She was lucky to have a rack that permitted that, she knew; a lot of trolls had horns that got in the way of shirts. She draped the shirt over the arm of the couch, then put a hand to her bra clasp. She shot Kanaya a questioning look.

Kanaya nodded and, while Terezi unfastened and removed her bra, explained. "The drivesuit has to have direct contact all the way up your spine," she said. "You can keep your underwear on if you want -- most pilots do -- but we'll design your suit to give you support up top." As Kanaya measured Terezi's arms and bustline, Terezi noted Kanaya's touches lingered just a little on her biceps and the sweep of her collarbone. Terezi could feel her pulse quicken whenever Kanaya touched her, but if Kanaya noticed, she didn't acknowledge it.

Kanaya finished by measuring across Terezi's shoulders, then stepped back and looked her up and down appraisingly. "You've got some muscle on you now, but training is going to add a bit more; it always does. We'll plan for that when we make your suit." She folded her arms and smiled encouragingly. "Now, off with those pants, please."

Terezi jerked down the zipper, shimmied out of them, and hung them on the couch with the rest of her clothes. She straightened up, basking in Kanaya's gaze. She liked having Kanaya look at her like this. It felt good and it had been so long. Too late, she realized what her body was telling her. She looked down and saw the tip of her bulge poking out of her panties. She tried to will it back into her sheath, but Kanaya reached down towards it and smiled at her. "I'm very flattered, Terezi," she said.

Despite her best efforts, Terezi felt her bulge slide all the way out, filling the front of her panties. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," Kanaya responded. She leaned into Terezi, running her fingers along Terezi's torso before tilting her head and kissing Terezi fervently. "Let me help," she whispered.

Terezi nodded and kissed her back. Her soft, full lips almost distracted Terezi from the way her nook was begining to moisten. Kanaya trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder, down her arm to her fingertips. Then she took hold of Terezi's panties and gently pulled them down, narrowly avoiding being smacked in the face by the gentle writhing of Terezi's bulge.

Kanaya ducked lower and placed a series of kisses along Terezi's lower lips, prompting a quiet moan. Reaching up and taking her hand, Kanaya pulled her down to the couch. Terezi tried to keep her bulge under control, but if Kanaya noticed it twining around one of her horns, she didn't let it distract her from her task. Her tongue gently pushed into Terezi's nook. "Keep doing that," Terezi managed, holding tightly onto Kanaya's hand.

It wasn't the same as being filled with a bulge, but the feeling of Kanaya's tongue teasing her nook and the knowledge of how intimately Kanaya was tasting her made Terezi feel tingly all over. Her college girlfriend had never done anything like this for her, never done anything purely to make her feel good. She arched against the couch, pressing into Kanaya's face. She was aware she was moaning and part of her worried if people outside would overhear, but she was long past being able to do anything about that.

Very soon Terezi felt the waves of pleasure come to a peak. "Kanaya, get a bucket," she said urgently.

"Hmm?" Kanaya said, looking up from her nook. She looked so happy, Terezi could hardly hold herself back.

"I'm about to come, Kanaya, and I don't want to ruin your outfit. Get. A. Bucket," Terezi hissed.

Kanaya started to pull away, stopped to deftly unwind Terezi's bulge from her horn and ducked behind her desk. She returned a moment later with a hastily emptied wastebasket. "I'm afraid this will have to do," she said apologetically.

"Good enough," Terezi gasped out, grabbing it and holding it to her groin just as she came. As a last rivulet dripped into the wastebasket, she locked eyes with Kanaya. "I want to make you feel like that too," she said. Kanaya laughed as she dropped down again and licked the last remnants of Terezi's green from her nook lips. "It's only fair!" Terezi insisted.

Kanaya leaned over Terezi and kissed her again, the taste of Terezi's come on her lips. "Next time," she said, laughing again. "We still have to finish getting you measured!"


End file.
